Prussia ze Awesome
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: Prussia's fading away, and it's his goal to finally admit something to Canada.


Gilbert was quiet as he walked down the street to Matthew's house for once, wearing heavy gloves to hide what was going on; they helped look like he had actual skin on his hands still. He knocked on the kid's door, smiling his trademark smirk when Canada answered it. Canada stared at him before letting him in, giving him a questioning look on why he was there. "Hey birdie, I have to tell you something." Gilbert went into serious mode, making Canada sit down next to him.

Canada stared at him utterly confused, knowing that Prussia was never this serious. He watched as Prussia removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves, showing how he was slowly fading. Canada gasped, looking up at Prussia with concerned eyes. "Don't worry birdie, it doesn't hurt." Prussia voiced, smiling as if everything was okay. Canada teared up, grabbing Prussia and pulling him to a hug.

"B-But you're going to go!" Canada yelled surprisingly loud, but it could have just been the fact that his mouth was near Prussia's ear. "I know birdie. But it's my time. Now don't cry about me." Prussia was continuing to fade and Prussia noticed this, pushing Canada back so he could look at him eye to eye. "Listen birdie, I have to tell you something before I go." Prussia started, swallowing a bit.

"You're not going to go!" Canada replied, getting frustrated. "Birdie just listen to me, okay?" Prussia tried, smiling lightly as only his upper shoulders and face were left. "I love you birdie, I love you so much; it's okay to die because I'm in your arms." Canada teared up at that, grabbing what was left of the Prussian and holding him close. "I-I love you too! Don't go! Please don't go Prussia!" Canada felt the last of Prussia disappear as he looked down in his arms.

It took a few seconds for Canada's staring to go away, leaving him a crying mess. He immediately called Germany, France, Spain, America, and Denmark over to plan a funeral, with or without a body. When they showed up they all had a sorrowful look to themselves, but none of them truly compared with Matthews. The planned a funeral centered on the color red, making sure it was 'awesome like ze awesome me!' as Prussia would put it.

The funeral was gorgeous, shades and layers of reds and whites giving it an appeal that Gilbert would have loved. Both Canada and Germany sat near each other, crying when they brought in the bolted casket filled with Gilbert's favorite things. Seeing them broke almost everyone's heart, and everyone gave their condolences. They all took their turns writing letters to Gilbert, which would be buried with the casket.

Canada kissed the casket before he left, tears dripping down his face. America waited for his brother, grabbing his hand lightly and leading him out. Canada was both surprised that his brother **could **read the mood, and that he did such a gesture, but smiled weakly none the less. America barely smiled back, tears pooling in his eyes but not falling. He wouldn't cry here, he wouldn't make it worse for his brother.

As people filtered out Germany stayed, banging his fists on the casket a bit. "God damn it all bruder! Why did you have to go?! You left me, bruder. You left Canada, bruder. You left us all Prussia!" Germany finally cried hard, laying his head on the casket as he drowned himself in the sorrow that was running through him. "You were suppose to always be here for me…bruder…"

Gilbert watched from above with Grandpa Rome, a small sad smile on his face. He was crying himself, all of the people's sorrows at his own funeral too much to handle. Grandpa Rome came and sat next to him, rubbing his back in a comforting way. "They'll all join us up here soon, Prussia. Time is the only enemy." Gilbert nodded in understanding, wiping his tears away.

"Anyways, now you can make this place more awesome, right?" Prussia smiled at that, looking over at Grandpa Rome who was smiling as well. Prussia nodded to him, standing up. "That's right! This will be my awesome area! It will just be short of being as awesome as ze awesome me!" Grandpa Rome chuckled at how many times he used awesome in a sentence but smiled, glad he could help sometimes. Anyway, time was the only enemy here.

**Ah…I took a break from America-centric fanfictions! Do you like this one? It's sort of depressing. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. If you review this, I will read one or all of your stories and review at least one back! So do it! **


End file.
